Tony is hinding in the pantry
by DarkHime213
Summary: It a regular day in the avenger's head quarter if you don't state the fact that Tony Stark has lost his mind. Natasha: TONY! get out the pantry. Tony: NEVER! no matter what you do. Don't even try to hack the system either. Bruce: Jarvis help
1. Chapter 1

This an avengers Fanfic and I'm basically doing this for a friend it's a late Christmas gift, but I hope the still like it and understand how far they have pushed me out of my comfort zone again. This has no time point in the movies or animated show.

It a regular day in the avenger's head quarter if you don't state the fact that Tony Stark has lost his mind.

 **Natasha** : TONY! get out the pantry.

 **Tony** : NEVER! no matter what you do. Don't even try to hack the system either.

 **Bruce** : Jarvis help

 **Flash back**

The morning started out okay with everyone doing there own thing. Natasha had just finished her morning training session with Clint. The head upstairs to make some breakfast when the see Bruce struggling with the pantry doors.

 **Clint** : Hey Bruce what are you doing?

 **Bruce** : the doors won't open because.

 **Natasha** : Let me try.

 **Tony** : Give it up.

Tony sings out from the pantry catching the two spies of guard.

 **Natasha** : what the HELL. Tony?

 **Bruce** : That is what I was trying to tell you. Tony locked himself in and I have no clue how to get him out.

 **Natasha** : Tony get out of there.

 **Tony** : NO

 **Clint** : If you come out we can have a video game battle royal.

 **Tony** : Clint come closer.

Clint moves to the pantry and pressed his ear to the door. Not a minutes later he stands up and walks away.

 **Natasha** : Clint where are you going?

 **Clint** : Forget him forget this. I'm done see everyone else when he gets out.

 **Bruce** : Clint come back what did he say, CLINT!

Bruce follows Clint to the elevator where he precedes to crawl out the celling of it without a word.

 **Bruce** : yeah, he's gone

Standing in the hall he hears Natasha scream for Tony to grow up.

 **Natasha** : TONY! get out the pantry.

 **Tony** : NEVER! no matter what you do. Don't even try to hack the system either.

 **Bruce** : Jarvis help

 **And where caught up**

 **Jarvis** : apologizes but it seems I can not open the pantry doors.

 **Tony** : HA what did I say. No one can hack my system not even Jarvis but nice try.

 **Natasha** : Damn it Tony don't make me call Steve.

 **Tony** : Go head this was made to keep him out.

 **Bruce** : No Tony this was made to hold food.

 **Tony** : where are we.

 **Bruce** : Stark tower aw damn it he's right this was made to keep Steve out alongside Thor and the big guy.

 **Natasha** : Then how do we get him out.

 **Jarvis** : I don't believe we can. We can only wait for him to want to leave.

 **Natasha** : Jarvis that doesn't help.

 **Bruce** : Loki!

 **Natasha** : wait what does Loki have to do with this?

 **Bruce** : no maybe Loki will be willing to help?

 **Natasha** : That seems like a okay idea

 **Loki** : Not going to work

 **Bruce** and **Natasha** : WHAT!

 **Bruce** : Oh come on why are you in there?

 **Loki** : same reason as Tony.

 **Natasha** : And the reason is?

 **Loki** and **Tony** : Hiding away from are sinful desires that if are aloud to escalate will most likely end up other.

 **Tony** : A destroying a very sensitive friendship or

 **Loki** : B Shattering my heart in the process.

 **Tony** and **Loki** : anymore questions.

 **Bruce** : No but your gonna have to leave at one point or another.

 **Loki** and **Tony:** No, we don't.

 **Tony** : we have plenty of food.

 **Loki** : and we have a tv in here. So, I can stay in here till Thor calms down.

 **Tony** : and I until I get over feels that I should never have.

 **Natasha** : Okay so this just you two being idiots.

 **Bruce** : Okay Loki first why would your brother be mad at you.

 **Loki** : I may or may not have kissed him and ran like hell.

 **Natasha** : you kissed your brother?

 **Loki** : Immortals don't focus on frivolous thoughts such as incest. since genetic mutations do not limit us but if it makes you feel better Thor and I aren't blood brothers.

 **Natasha** : Okay but um why kiss him.

 **Loki** : I don't know

 **Natasha** : Okay then why did you run?

 **Loki** : I DON'T KNOW!

 **Tony** : Don't even try Bruce. I'm not talking.

 **Bruce** : oh, I know that's why I just called Thor to come get Loki.

 **Loki** : WHAT! You traitor.

 **Bruce** : Yeah yeah he will be here with Steve in about twenty minutes.

 **Tony** : wait what no fair.

 **Loki** : If I suffer you do to mortal.

 **Tony** : At least I didn't kiss and flee.

 **Loki** : . . . . .Shut up.

Thor and Steve speed walk into the kitchen with confused looks on their faces. Before they could even ask Natasha and Bruce clue them in on what they were called for.

 **Thor** : Darling brother you will exit the food closet now.

 **Lok** i: No

 **Thor** : Do not make me tell you again brother.

 **Loki** : No, I don't want to talk to you.

 **Thor** : You seem to think you have a choice now out darling brother.

Loki pops up in front of the pantry doors. His hair is ruffled up and his face has red painted across.

 **Thor** : follow brother we must talk.

And with that the Loki problem is being dealt with now all there is to do is get Tony out.

 **Natasha** : we wish you luck Steve.

 **Steve** : wait what!


	2. Chapter 2

This an avengers Fanfic and I'm basically doing this for a friend it's a late Christmas gift, but I hope the still like it and understand how far they have pushed me out of my comfort zone again. This song is Would you be so kind by has no time point in the movies or animated show.

And with that the Loki problem is being dealt with now all there is to do is get Tony out.

 **Natasha** : we wish you luck Steve.

 **Steve** : wait what!

 **Bruce** : yep we tried everything now its your turn.

 **Steve** : what am I supposed to do?

 **Natasha** : no clue (lets go Clint) but oce again good luck.

 **Bruce** : try talking to him. It seems he has a problem involving you.

 **Tony** : YOU TRAITOR BRUCE. How could you.

 **Steve** : okay Tony let's talk.

 **Tony** : Like I told Natasha NEVER.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

 **Steve** : come on Tony we both know you can't live in your pantry Dumm-E will miss you too much.

 **Tony** : what do you expect I do then.

 **Steve** : wait I have an idea. Try sing

 **Tony** : what?

 **Steve** : come on pick a song that fits the situation you're in and just let go it would help us both out.

 **Tony** : How would it help you out.

 **Steve** : Well it would get my closes friend out of his pantry.

 **Tony** : . . . .

 **Steve** : Tony will you

 **Tony** : fine but you're not allowed to laugh.

 **Steve** : I promise.

 **Tony** : okay

Tony slides to the doors of the Pantry. Steve sits beside it when Tony starts.

 **Tony**

I have a question

it might seem strange

how are your lungs

Are they in pain

Cause mine are aching

think I know why

I kinda like it

you wanna try?

oh would you be

so kind

as to fall in love with me, you see

I'm trying

I know you known I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love

I think it's only fair

There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)

cause I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

Please fall in love with me

I'll write a story

be in my book

you got to join me on my page

at least take a look

Oh, where are your manners?

You need some time?

Let's swap chests to day

That might help you decide

Can you do me a favor

Can your heart rate rise a little

Whisper

oh would you be

so kind

as to fall in love with me, you see

I'm trying

I know you known I like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love

I think it's only fair

There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)

cause I like you

but that's not enough

so, if you will

Please fall in love with me!

He screams the last word out. Tony sits there in the pantry listening wait for his crush to speck when he hears laughter. Tears pop up in on the edge of his eyes.

 **Tony** : you said you wouldn't laugh.

 **Steve** : oh, Tony I'm not laughing at you I promise but I have realized that I'm an idiot. if you come out. I can show you how much I have fall in love with you.

Steve was honor but he also felt like an idiot for never noticing that Tony felt the same way as him.

 **Steve** : If you come out. I can show you how much I have fall in love with you.

 **Tony** : Steve what are you saying?

As Tony stepped out of his hiding place Steve grabbed Tony and held in his arms.

 **Tony** : STEVE what are you

Tony couldn't process what was happening he just knew that Steve's lips taste great and that he really didn't want him to stop. Steve slowly backs them to the wall the kiss started out sweet was getting more intense until.

 **Tony** : LOKI!

 **Steve** : what does Loki have to do with us kiss at this point and time.

 **Tony** : I will be right back.

And with a cute peck on the cheek Tony took off running to the Balcony.

 **Steve** : what just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

This an avengers Fanfic and I'm basically doing this for a friend it's a late Christmas gift, but I hope the still like it and understand how far they have pushed me out of my comfort zone again. This song is I Do Adore by Mindy has no time point in the movies or animated show.

 **Loki** : I have nothing to say.

 **Thor** : I think we do Brother.

 **Loki** : we could just act as if nothing happens and go back to nor

 _Thor's pulls Loki against him. Holding him in place._

 **Loki** : Thor what the hell?

 **Thor** : You don't kiss me like that and run Darling brother. It's unfair to both me and you. On lets

 _Thor is pushed back abruptly. Shocked he looks to Loki only to see him in a sphere-shaped shield of some kind. He plead with Loki to drop the shield and to talk to him._

 **Thor** : Darling brother please explain to me what troubles you. I know you have been hurting for a while know and I do try to help. Alas I can not unless you let me in.

 _Loki tightens up the sphere of magic. Doing his best to seem as if he can not hear what Thor is saying until._

 **Tony** : Hey Loki try this.

 _Tony get close to Loki and begins to whisper when Loki loses focus on the shield breaks._

 **Loki** : What no way not a chance in the under

 **Tony** : Look I know it may seem stupid . . . I mean it is stupid, but it works trust me.

 **Loki** : what would I even you. . . . . know

 **Tony** : Just sing from the heart. Now I have to go my cap is waiting on me. Good Luck

 _Tony sings to himself softly as he walks back into the building._

 **Thor** : Darling Brother are you read to talk yet?

 _Loki whines but look Thor in the eyes. The red that faded from his cheeks came back harder than ever. He stand light as if he is getting ready to make a run for it but his eyes show that he is determine to speck._

 **Loki** : you don't laugh or speck until I'm done got it.

 **Thor** : of course Darling brother but what.

 **Loki** : No questions either, just sit down and listen alright.

 **Thor** : Alright.

 **Loki** : 1 2 3

 **Loki**

Everything you do

It sends me higher than the moon

With every twinkle in your eye

You strike a match that lights my heart on fire

When you're near

I hide my blushing face

And trip on my shoelaces

Grace just isn't my forte

But it brings me to my knees when you say

Hello, how are you my darling today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Puppy love is hard to ignore

When every little thing you do

I do adore

We're as different as can be

I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed

And I'm overly uptight

We balance out each other nicely

You wear sandals in the snow

In mid-July I still feel cold

We're opposites in every way

But I can't resist it when you say

Hello, how are you my darling today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Puppy love is hard to ignore

When every little thing you do

I do adore

Finding words, I mutter

Tongue-tied, twisted, foot in mouth

I start to stutter

Ha, ha, heaven help me

Hello, how are you my darling today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Puppy love is hard to ignore

When every little thing you do

I do adore

Every little thing ba ba ba ba

Every little thing ba ba ba ba

Every little thing you do

I do adore

 _Thor was left speechless holing his beloved as close as he could without cutting off air supply._

 **Loki** : Thor I need to breath in this form.

 _And failing at it terrible._

 **Thor** : Forgiving me my darling. . . let me show you how sorry I am.

 **Loki** : T-Thor s-sto ah touching t-there it n-not funny per-rvert.

 _Thor begins to show his current lover just how much he cares. He slowly kisses Loki in to a window nipping down his neck. one hand a pulling at mortal clothing Loki is wearing the other already teasing his lover's sensitive nipples. He pulls back to take a good look at him. Loki is wearing a tight black V-neck that makes the cute blush pop out even more. The blue jeans that he knows must be Tony's fit Loki like a glove in all the right places._

 **Loki** : stop look at me like that y-you look like you w-want to eat me.

 _Thor's mind stops for a split second, but it was still long enough for Loki to notice._

 **Loki** : Thor if you want m-me t-then take me to bed p-please big brother.

 _Thor mind clouds over with lust_

 **Thor** : Darling Loki you are going to be the death of me.

 _and in a flash there gone._


End file.
